Machine to machine communication (M2M) {or Machine type communication (MTC), Smart Device communication, Machine oriented communication, or Internet of Things} refers to all communication schemes in which communication is performed without intervention from people. Recently, the discussion about the M2M has been made in oneM2M. However, technical factors that satisfy the architecture and requirements of oneM2M have not yet been proposed.